La mort des Rois
by couples-dans-bleach
Summary: Balin traverse le champ des morts de la Bataille des Cinq Armées comme il a traversé les âges: en voyant ceux qu'il aime périr dans la bataille.


_**La mort des Rois**_

Le bruit des armes mourrait peu à peu à l'horizon ensanglanté. La bataille s'achevait à la tombée de la nuit, laissant derrière elle une terre ravagée et des familles endeuillées de chagrin. Les survivants se tenaient au milieu du champ de bataille, épuisés, haches et épées tombant une à une sur le sol. Un vieux guerrier aux cheveux blancs regardait d'un œil horrifié le résultat des combats.

La bataille était gagnée, la montagne avait été récupérée et le dragon vaincu, mais à quel prix ?

D'un pas chancelant, Balin traversa la marée de corps inanimés, priant Mahal de ne pas y voir de visage familier. Dans un souffle de soulagement, il vit son frère, blessé, mais bien vivant. Mais il y avait dans ses yeux bleu pâle une douleur infinie. Silencieusement, Balin fit son chemin jusqu'à Dwalin. Il posa fermement sa main sur son épaule et son frère fit de même.

-« Qui ? »

Dwalin prit son temps pour répondre, la menace des mots qu'il allait prononcer le hantait depuis bien longtemps.

-« La lignée est brisée. »

Le sang de Balin se glaça à ces mots qui annonçaient le glas de leur quête. Le malheur était arrivé. Les descendants de la lignée de Durin avaient failli. Azog avait, par son fils, atteint son macabre but.

-« Où sont-ils ? »

La tente où reposait Kili et Fili était à l'écart des combats. Les princes étaient allongés, pâles et immobiles, sur un lit aux draps blancs. Balin resta un instant interdit sur le seuil de la tente, refusant de croire ce que ses yeux persistaient à lui montrer. Fébrile, le nain s'approcha d'un pas lent des princes qui ne semblaient qu'endormis. Il posa sa main tremblante sur la joue de Fili. Elle était glacée.

-« Oh les garçons…vous étiez bien trop jeunes. »

Les yeux brillants mais retenant ses larmes, le vieux guerrier repoussa une mèche de cheveux bruns qui tombait sur les yeux de Kili. L'espace d'un instant, une foule de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire. La naissance des garçons plus de soixante-dix ans auparavant, leurs premiers mots, leur entraînement, les longues heures d'étude passées à apprendre l'histoire d'Erebor. Balin eut un sourire triste en repensant à la fois où Kili avait accidentellement cassé une relique d'Erebor, un vase ancien qui avait été offert à Thror. Fili l'avait évidemment couvert, et les deux héritiers avaient finalement été punis. Thorin avait toujours aimé tendrement ses neveux, même quand ils mettaient la montagne sens dessus dessous, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment.

-« Thorin… »

Qu'allait-il dire à son roi et ami ? Comment lui avouer que ses héritiers avaient péri dans une bataille dont il était en partie la cause ? Jamais il ne se pardonnerait.

-« Balin ? Thorin veut vous voir. »

Le magicien gris attendait la réponde de Balin et posait sur les princes un regard désolé. Finalement, le nain aux cheveux blancs se retourna vers Gandalf.

-« Comment va Thorin ? »

Le magicien soupira.

-« C'est au-delà de la magie des elfes, et au-delà de la mienne. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

Sans dire un mot, Balin quitta la tente et s'empressa de rejoindre le roi. Le temps était compté et il ne pouvait laisser partir son souverain sans lui dire au revoir pour une toute dernière fois.

Thorin était dans un état pitoyable. Enveloppé dans de nombreux bandages, la respiration de l'héritier de Durin était rauque et irrégulière et chaque souffle semblait plus douloureux que le précédent.

-« Balin, mon vieil ami… »

Thorin essaya de soulever sa main pour prendre celle de Balin, mais en vain. Le vieux nain prit la sienne avec autant de douceur que quelqu'un de son espèce était capable.

-« Ménage toi mon garçon, tout va bien à présent. La bataille est finie, Azog et Bolg ne sont plus. Erebor pourra enfin retrouver sa gloire passée, grâce à tes efforts. »

-« Mais elle devra briller sans moi. » souffla le roi mourant.

Balin ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ?

-« Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Comment vont Fili et Kili ? Comment vont mes neveux ? »

Ses neveux. Il aurait pu les appeler ses héritiers, mais il les a appelé ses neveux. Ce n'était pas le roi qui parlait, mais l'homme inquiet pour les fils de sa sœur, ses jeunes hommes à peine sortis de l'adolescence qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il avait élevé comme ses propres enfants. Comment pouvait-il lui apporter cette funeste nouvelle ?

-« Ils vont bien. »

Il ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement.

-« Ils sont en train de se reposer dans leur tente. Mais ils vont bien, juste quelques blessures superficielles. »

Thorin sourit, malgré la douleur visible que l'effort lui coûtait. Et pendant un instant, un instant magique, Balin crût voir le visage de son ami au moment où Fili et Kili s'était proposé pour reprendre la montagne comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour eux que d'aider leur oncle.

-« Alors je peux partir en paix….Mais avant de quitter ce monde pour rejoindre les Halls de Mahal, je dois parler au Hobbit. »

Balin hocha la tête et, après lui avoir serré une dernière fois la main, il sortit de la tente en sachant pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il parlerait à Thorin. Mais au moins ses dernières paroles avaient apporté du réconfort au cœur tourmenté de son ami.

Il trouva le Hobbit à quelques pas de la tente de Thorin. Bilbon avait l'air fatigué, mais ce n'était pas le genre de fatigue qui pouvait s'effacer avec une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cet épuisement là, il devrait le porter jusqu'à son retour chez lui et bien après. C'était le genre d'abattement qui suivait les personnes au cœur tendre qui avait vu trop d'horreurs pour leurs yeux innocents.

-« Thorin vous attend mon gars. »

Bilbon se dépêcha de rejoindre le roi, et en voyant sa silhouette frêle s'éloigner, Balin se demanda comment ils avaient pu envoyer un si petit être combattre un dragon, et surtout comment il avait pu y survivre. Décidément, les Hobbits étaient de surprenantes créatures.

Le vieux guerrier continua à marcher sans véritable but à travers le camp des blessés et des mourants, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup et de porter la main à ses joues humides. Pleurait-il ? Oui, sans doute. Mais il pleuvait aussi. Le ciel pleurait à son tour.

Il pleurait la mort des Rois.


End file.
